Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by Kasey Renae
Summary: [FIN] She’s the girl he wants…but she doesn’t even know who he is. [FIN] Song:Bowling For Soup


Title: Girl All the Bad Guys Want  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be a safe one)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars mentioned in this fic. I am only using their name to create a fic for entertainment.  
  
Summary: She's the girl he wants...but she doesn't even know who he is.  
  
Pairings: Are kept secret until like...you see the names...but you'll probably guess in the middle of the fic.  
  
Timeline: Um...I guess I don't really have one for here either, but...um maybe when the main character starts going rather heel.  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back again...my second one-shot WWE song-fic! I hope you guys like it, I got this song stuck in my head the other day and decided what the hell, why don't I just write a fic? So here we are! Oh and please check out my other one-shot called I Wanna Make You Cry, it's rated R so you'll have to either search for it or yeah you know the drill...anyway enough of this...on with the show.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ 8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. ~*~  
  
There she was, she was the talk of the locker room. So beautiful, spunky, punky, everything a guy could ask for. He watched her walk past the other wrestlers and grin then flip her hair. She was hot, and she knew it too. But that didn't make him think any less of her, no, not at all.  
  
~*~ And when she walks,  
  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
She doesn't notice me! ~*~  
  
The way she walked hypnotized him; he couldn't look away from her. Again like everyday, she headed over towards him. As she walked past him he waved and greeted her but she only walked by not noticing him...she never did. He should have been used to it by now.  
  
~*~ Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
  
Creamin' over tough guys  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes ~*~  
  
He even knew why she didn't pay him any attention. She was a tough punker chick that listened to heavy metal and all that. Her kind of guy was tough and listened to what she did...but he was a southern boy who listened to SOME rock and metal, but he also wrote poetry, songs, and drew. That was considered 'weak or sissy like.'  
  
~*~ It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! ~*~  
  
To him his whole life was like a bad movie. She was always looking through him, not at him. In her eyes he was some weak guy who wrote poems to express what he felt. She was used to being with a guy that would get his ass kicked to hell and back for her...something he would never do. What else was there to say, he wasn't a big macho freak but he wasn't a softy either. He'd won a number of matches...against big guys too. Like The Bigshow, he won against him...okay, so maybe it wasn't a 'real win' but it was still a win.  
  
~*~ She likes the Godsmack and I like agent orange  
  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have ~*~  
  
She listened to stuff like Nickleback, Simple Plan, and Fozzy. When he was around she always had a CD on where the singer was pissed off at his (or her) dad for some weird reason. He on the other hand liked light rock, some country, once in a while with the heavy stuff. Never really big on the loud noises.  
  
~*~ And when she walks,  
  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
She'll never notice me! ~*~  
  
Yet again, she walked towards him. This time he cleared his throat and greeted her and this time, like last time, she didn't notice him.  
  
~*~ Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
  
Creamin' over tough guys  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes ~*~  
  
This time she didn't notice him because she was too busy talking to Edge. What was so great about that guy anyway? So what if he had hair that girls wanted to run their fingers through, so what if he had perfect teeth, so what if he had a perfect body, so what if girls loved his eyes. He wasn't so great.  
  
~*~ She likes 'em with a mustache  
  
Racetrack season pass  
  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am,  
  
Does a mullet make a man? ~*~  
  
Edge, he also noticed had a little goatee/mustache thing going on. That was what she liked. It made a man look tough...yeah right. Santa Clause had somewhat of a mustache and you didn't see girls falling over at pictures of him. At least no normal girl would do such a self degrading thing...aw hell no one would do something so...UGH he didn't even want to think about it. Edge also had a nice car, A blue corvette, so what it wasn't THAT special...well maybe a little...okay a lot. Well compared to his dinky beat up truck it was.  
  
~*~ It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. ~*~  
  
~*~ She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! ~*~  
  
She looked over at him for just a second and he could have SWORN he saw her wink. But I could have been the light playing with his head again. It did that sometimes. When she returned her attention back to Edge, Edge glanced over and grinned an almost evil mocking grin.  
  
The glare practically said 'ha ha I have her and you don't!' But that's not really what it said...at least he didn't think it did. And even if it did it didn't matter Edge was only talking to her...nothing more.  
  
As he watched her and Edge throw flirty comments between each other an idea hit him with such force he was surprised he didn't topple over. To be with her...he had to change. Become what she looked for in a man. He left the arena to do some major shopping.  
  
-  
  
A few weeks later he couldn't help but me somewhat pleased with himself and somewhat disappointed. He wasn't all she wanted in a man...he was only half. A girl wouldn't settle for half a man would she? Not likely...  
  
~*~ Now I am watchin' wrestling  
  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in my eyes  
  
I can't grow a mustache  
  
And I ain't got no season pass  
  
All I got's a moped...moped.... moped ~*~ He acted as a touch guy...he betrayed his friends in the ring and didn't let anyone talk stuff about him anymore. Now he watched the stuff she did also, and he even listened to Simple Plan, Fozzy, and Nickleback...that kind of stuff anyway. As he walked down the hall he glared at anyone who even thought about looking at him.  
  
His heart then froze...there she was...walking down the hall right towards him. A million things were running though his head at this moment he didn't know what to think, but he did know that he HAD to stay calm, he couldn't panic or anything could and probably would happen.  
  
She was getting closer...and he was starting to panic. What if she didn't notice him...but then again what if she did? This one little what if question was driving him mad...so mad that he didn't notice his dream girl walk right past him and not even glance his way. And when he finally did notice, it was too late.  
  
~*~ It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. ~*~  
  
He couldn't believe it! She walked right past him; yes she walked right past him with her sexy, graceful walk without so much as a glance. After everything he'd done she still didn't notice him. He wanted someone to shoot him and shoot him right then and there.  
  
Lita was definitely the girl Jeff Hardy wanted...  
  
~*~ She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! ~*~ 


End file.
